


Friendship & Stuff: Bottlecaps

by FailureArtist



Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Cults, Gen, Humanstuck, Moodboards, Playlist, Poetry, lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: Various bonus material for the Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe series
Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532495
Kudos: 7





	1. Covers and Moodboards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendship & Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922932) by [FailureArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist). 



> This is Rated NR but take note of any warnings at the top of the chapter and also keep in mind this is for a series with a lot of problematic stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Moodboards are SFW but contain photos of alcohol, smoking, food, dead animals, insects, and mold and possibly many other triggers.

** Covers **

****

(Photo credit: Olivier Guillard on Unsplash)

(Photo credit: Mikel Ibarluzea on Unsplash)

* * *

** Moodboards **

(Photo sources: Unsplash and Pixabay, except where noted)

[Raspberry Blueberry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638248) (coin from wikipedia)

****

[Rock 'n Rye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649444)

[Dr. Faygo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685570)

[Black Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724837)

[diet Red Pop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760873)

[Grape and Grape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825859)

(molasses, hand, and album cover from other sources)

[Fruit Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840412)

(MAGA hat by Gage Skidmore)

[Moon Mist Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994303)

(Faygo bottle from Wikipedia Commons)

[Ginger Ale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996586)

[60/40](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025950)

[Dr. Faygo Refill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103230)

(scottie dogs by Miles Kimball, doc scratch's office by andrew hussie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


	2. Lyrics: What is a Subjuggah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transliteration of the song in Fruit Punch. Based off the Insane Clown Posse song "What is a juggalo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tasteless rap lyrics badly reworked
> 
> I realize I forgot to change the unstable/table rhyme

What’s a subjuggah?

Let me think for a second

Oh, he goes undress

And then he walks the subglut

Kill folks who pollute

With a two-liter stuck in his waste-chute

What’s a subjuggah?

He just don’t care

He might try to put a weave

In his tentacles

‘cause he could give a fuck less

what a rust thinks

He tell her that her butt stinks

And all that.

What’s a subjuggah?

He drinks with the fish

And then he starts huggin them

Like a sopor’d bitch

Next thing, they’re kismeseis

And not his friends

Then it is war with the sea again

Fuck!

What’s a subjuggah?

Fuckin unconventional

Somebody with a knot in his tentacle

Tied to a light-speed starship

Oh!

What’s a subjuggah?

A subjuggah

That’s what it is

Cull me if I know

What is a subjuggah?

I don’t know

But I’m down with the clown

And I’m down for life, yo

Subglut A (Subjuggalator)

Subglut B (Subjuggalator)

Subglut C (Subjuggaltor)

Culling everybody (Subjuggalators)

Get your kneel on

Get your knees out of here

What is a subjuggah?

A Day Walker

Well, he ain't a fuckin’ jade, but he ain't like

Anybody that you've ever met before

He'll eat FLARP and shit out SGRUB

What is a sub..?

What the fuck? Fucking SGRUB?

Man never heard of that

Don't worry about my shit

Just rap motherfucker

What is a subjuggah?

He ain’t a lowblood

He’ll walk to the beach

And beat a seablood

Walk right in the hive

When you’re having supper

And put your globes in your grub slurry! Gloop!

What’s a subjuggah?

Well, he ain't an ape

He'll pail in your enriched pasta shape

And watch you sit there

And finish up the last bit

'cause your a stupid ass dump fuckin heretic.

What’s a subjuggah?

He’s the top of the spectrum

Higher than…well

At least he’s up high.

He’s not a dumb chode

He runs the empire scratching his globe.

What’s a subjuggah?

A troll Hulkamaniac

He powerbombs motherfuckers into thumbtacks

People like him till

They find out he's unstable

He troll Sabu'd your lusus through sludge mesa

I'm that imperial subjuggalator

Get the fuck up

Get the fuck the out of here

I’m that imperial subjuggaltor

Those lowblood don’t understand

Imperial Capital (Subjuggalators)

City C (Subjuggalators)

City SL (Subjuggalators)

Everybody (Subjuggalator)

Everybody (Subjuggalators)

Fucking everybody (Subjuggalators)

Everybody (Subjuggalators)

What’s a subjuggah?


	3. Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lyrics deal with heavy matters and may be triggering.

* * *

**Alternative Universe**

  * Handlebars - Flobot
  * Unmarked Helicopters - Soul Coughing
  * Aliens Exist - blink-182
  * i saw you in a dream - The Japanese House
  * Alpha Adept - John K. Samson
  * Sign of the Zodiac - Rasputina
  * Slave to Karma - Splashdown (not available on Spotify)
  * The Horror of Our Love - Ludo
  * We All Die Young - The Decemberists
  * The Rise of Sodom and Gomorrah - Therion



**Cult**

  * Culling of the Fold - The Decemberists
  * Rain in Soho - The Mountain Goats
  * Let's Kill Tonight - Panic! At the Disco
  * Whoop Whoop - Twiztid
  * My Axe - Insane Clown Posse
  * Killing Season - Twiztid
  * What is a Juggalo - Insane Clown Posse
  * Cause = Time - Broken Social Scene
  * Rainbows & Stuff - Insane Clown Posse
  * Hast Thou Considered The Tetrapod? - The Mountain Goats
  * Pass the Kerosene - The Peculiar Pretzelman
  * Marshmallows and a Holy Bible - Circus Contraption



**Michigan/Isle Lomat**

  * Party in the Woods - Insane Clown Posse
  * Alanson, Crooked River - Sufjan Stevens
  * The Upper Peninsula - Sufjan Stevens
  * Tahquemenon Falls - Sufjan Stevens
  * Meet Me In The Woods - Lord Huron
  * Bottom of the River - Delta Rae
  * Especially in Michigan - Red Hot Chili Peppers



**Condesce**

  * Le Disko - Shiny Toy Guns
  * Hot on the Heels of Love - Throbbing Gristle
  * Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At the Disco



**Damara**

  * Queer - Garbage
  * I Hate Love - Garbage
  * AntiqueHighHeelRedDollShoes - Rasputina



**Doc Scratch**

  * Red Right Hand - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds (or any cover)
  * Sympathy for the Devil - The Rolling Stones (or any cover)
  * Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode



**Gamzee**

  * Kokopelli Face Tattoo - AJJ



**Karkat**

  * Escape Artist - Blaze Ya Dead Homie
  * Laughing With a Mouth of Blood - St. Vincent
  * Sarcasm - Get Scared



**Kurloz**

  * Severed - The Decemberists



**Damara/Kurloz**

  * Centerfold - The J Geils Band
  * Hell and You - Amigo the Devil



**Gamzee/Karkat**

  * Marked for Death - Emma Ruth Rundle
  * Under My Skin - Jukebox the Ghost
  * You're My Best Friend - Queen
  * I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters
  * Best Friend - AJJ



**Gamzee/Kurloz**

  * Getting Naked, Playing With Guns - AJJ
  * Spiel Mit Mir - Rammstein



**Kurloz/Meulin**

  * Enjoy the Silence cover version - Lacuna Coil
  * Why Can't the Clowns Get Along? - Circus Contraption



Also check out the Unofficial MSPA Fans albums [Beforus](https://unofficialmspafans.bandcamp.com/album/beforus) and [Ancestral](https://unofficialmspafans.bandcamp.com/album/ancestral).


	4. Deleted Scene: The FULL Miracles Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the "Watching Miracles" scene in "Black Cherry". My beta reader ChelonianMobile suggested editing it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Insane Clown Posse lyrics

_(It started out with some clouds with a moon rising above them. Violent J speaks in voiceover._   
_“We got theory, you see, Mike, we got a theory about magic, and miracles.”_   
_Shaggy 2 Dope affirms what his brother from another mother said._   
_Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope appear dressed all in white on top of a great tower. The camera tours skies and oceans and volcanos, all recreated in computer generated images. Then it came to a concert hosted by Insane Clown Posse._   
_Violent J raps, “And I’ve seen eighty-five thousand people, all in one room, together as equal.”_   
_Then, the viewer witnesses the birth of Shaggy 2 Dope’s kids, a sight guaranteed to shock your eyelids._   
_The sun, the moon, and Mars rise and fall. The screen shows the entire Milky Way with shooting stars. Computer generated water shimmers like a homoerotic swimming anime._   
_Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope appear again to salute the growth of plants as the sun shines behind them. The mysterious Pyramids of Gaza in sunset show as Violent J raps about everything we believed in as kids._   
_Then, Insane Posse is on the great industrial tower in the starry sky yet again._   
_Rainbows! Fucking rainbows! Enough miracles to shoot yourself in the head with a gun!_   
_Insane Clown Posse are in front of a non-golden Golden Gate Bridge, as Violent J told of the time he fought with a white bird._   
_At the end of that chorus, Violent J declared music to be a form of magic in itself._   
_A chorus sings, “Are you a believer in miracles?”_   
_Violent J raps, “Music is all magic, you can’t even hold it.”_   
_The chorus sings, “Do you notice and recognize miracles?”_   
_Text appears commanding views to “Recognize Miracles”._   
_Violent J raps, “It’s just there in the air.”_   
_The chorus repeats, “Are you a believer in miracles?”_   
_Shaggy 2 Dope says, “Pure motherfuckin’ magic,” and Violent J agrees._   
_Shaggy 2 Dope adds, “This shit’ll blow your motherfuckin’ mind.”_   
_The chorus ends with “Do you notice and recognize miracles?”_   
_Another verse starts. Violent J is preaching at a concert. He compares music to love. He says love fills from the floor to the ceiling and he points up at the strange computer generated conical ceiling. Back down to Insane Clown Posse. Shaggy 2 Dope says he sees miracles all around himself as the camera pulls away leaving him in a starry universe. Violent J raps an ode to the four Greek elements._   
_“Fucking magnets, how do they work?” ask Shaggy 2 Dope._   
_Yet Shaggy 2 Dope spits hate at scientists. Scientists are liars, all of them._   
_Violent J brings solar ecilpses and vicious weather._   
_Shaggy 2 Dope again praises the community of Juggalos._   
_Violent J says he loves his mother and the camera pulls back to show Mother Earth._   
_He references a butterfly, an important piece of mythology. The computer generated butterfly has a white-and-black juggalo face._   
_The Insane Clown Posse are happy their descendants look like them. Their genetic code appears in the background._   
_A green sun appears with all the planets, pulling out to show the Dark Carnival. There’s a bonfire in the center and a red flag with the Ax Man._   
_Violent J says, “It’s nothing but miracles beyond your door. The Dark Carnival is your invitation.”_   
_“To witness that without explanation.”_   
_“Take a look at this fine creation.”_   
_“And enjoy it better with appreciation.”_   
_Violent J talks of crows and ghosts. Shaggy 2 Dope talks about the Detroit skyline._   
_The Wonders of the World are the Aztec temples._   
_The Insane Clown Posse end by telling the listeners to open their minds._   
_The tower, capped with a planetarium, surges up as the chorus sings. Eventually, the cap comes off and rockets into outer space. Then, it is consumed by the sun.)_


	5. Commission: Gamzee by Marsh *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission: Gamzee on the bunk bed in Chapter 3 of Friendship & Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: callback to a noncon scene, link shows peen

[ ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tEyE3zXm3-p8xGc-Zb0dRurML61UMv8c)

_You can barely move but you are conscious. Where are you? The bottom bunk of a bed. After several attempts you manage to turn your head enough to see Gamzee sitting on the top of the bunk across from you. He's wearing that goofy white-and-grey clown makeup you know he uses when he goes to horrorcore concerts. It makes his grin look bigger. You stare at each other for who knows how long until you can manage to speak._

_..._

_He waves his gun lazily. You groan which is about the only rebellion you can do. So you crawl on your knees while he takes out his cock. That monstrous thing is twitching in anticipation. You don't want to get closer but you have to. Eventually, you are right up between his legs. This is really going to be the first time you ever taste a cock. You'd fantasized about it before (oh god have you fantasized about it) and you have had offers but it was never the right time or the right person. It's the worst time and worst person._

Art by Marsh ([Commission Info here](https://marshjv.carrd.co/))  



End file.
